This Ain't A Scene
by Kiryt100
Summary: Well this story takes place literally after All in this together. A crazy party thrown at Jason's makes all the HSM kids wild & out of control. Rated M for Language, graphic sex scenes, homosexuality, drug use, & so much more.
1. Joy Ride

Ok guys! Well here is my newest fanfic. It takes place literally after "all in this together." So enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Joy Ride (The day after "We're all in this together")

Ryan POV (Ryan lugging a drunken, unconcious Sharpay home after Jason drops them off from the basketball after party.) _mumbling_ "We're all in this together?" My ass. Chad Danforth is a fucking pig. I hate all the jocks.

Earlier that evening...

(Sharpay walking out of the empty gym holding Zeke's hand, meets up with Troy, Gabi, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, & other scattered people)  
Ryan: Why are you so happy?  
Sharpay: grins I love Zeke _pause _zekes's cookies! (Laughs)  
(Everyone laughs)  
Jason: Alright everyone lets head to my house for the after party!  
(Everyone lets out a big WOO!)

Ryan wasn't too excited for the party. The jocks have always treated him horrible. One time last year Chad punched him just for looking at him,  
it was in the locker room after P.E. Everyone was changing. Chad had his shirt off & Ryan _glanced_/at him.  
Chad: WTF are you looking at fag?  
Ryan: Nothing. imumbling to _himself_ fucking ass.  
Chad: What? Say it to my face.  
(Chad goes up closer to Ryan. He just looks at him. Then out of no where Chad punches Ryan. Ryan doesn't do anything back)

Most of the kids pile into Troy's red 6-passenger seat pick up truck.  
Troy is driving. Gabi in the passenger seat. Zeke, Sharpay, Taylor, &  
Kelsi sit in the back. Chad, Jason, Ryan, most of the other bball jocks sit in the trunk. A few random 'skanky' girls join them. They leave East High & head to Jason's house.

In the trunk Chad is making out with one of the girls, the other girl is making out with Jason. The boys are feeling all over the girls & having fun. Chad looks over at Ryan who is in the corner by himself and notices that Ryan is staring at him.  
Chad: i_arcastically_ Can I help you?  
Ryan: _pissed off_/No.  
Chad: What is your deal?  
Ryan: Nothing.  
Chad: What you want some of this pussy? Oh wait you don't go that way I forgot.  
Ryan: WTF yea I do.  
(Chad whispers in the girl's ear. She crawls over to Ryan)  
Girl 1: Hey.  
Ryan: Hi.  
Girl 1: Do you think I'm hot?  
(She bends over to show Ryan her cleavage)  
Ryan: (starts to sweat) s_tuttering_ y...yea.  
(She grabs his head & starts making out with him. Ryan is in shock. But just goes with it so the guys could leave him alone. Ryan is getting into it. He grabs her back & lifts up her shirt)  
Chad: YEAH! Ryan isn't a fag!  
(Ryan stops kissing her & lets out a deep breathe. Everyone laughs)

Back up about 10 min.  
Troy: So tonight was a night.  
(Everyone in the car chuckles. Zeke & Sharpay is holding hands. He starts kissing her neck. Sharpay giggles. Taylor looks over at Sharpay &  
gets this disgusted look on her face. She moves closer to Kelsi to the other side of the truck)  
Kelsi: Hello! I do need some space.  
Taylor: (points at 'Zekepay')  
Kelsi: Oh.  
(Gabriella look at Troy, He looks back at her. They laugh)  
Gabi: Your so cute Troy.  
(Troy blushes)  
Troy: You are too. grins  
**FYI: They still havnt kissed. That'll be later**. (Gabi looks back & says in a sing, song voice: "we're all in this together)  
Taylor: hahahahaha!  
Troy: Alright guys we're here!

* * *

**A/N:** Ok well it's really boring now i know. But i assure you it will get better in the next 2 chapters! 


	2. Party, Booze, & Drugs

**A/N**: Hey guys! I jope your liking my story. I just wanted to say that i'm sorry if this sounds like yours. It's based on Veronica Mars & yea. Lol. This chapter is where the gritty stuff starts. Please review & enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Party, Booze, & Drugs

The car stops. Jason opens the truck flap. The boys get out. Kelsi opens the her door. Her and Taylor get out. Sharpay and Zeke were making out by the time they arrived. When Taylor exits Sharpay falls over with Zeke on top of her. Troy & Gabi leave the car while zekepay is still in the car.

Jason: Lets get this party started! (Helping Chad carry a keg of beer)  
Troy: Looks like we're the 1st people here.  
(HONK HONK!!! About 8 cars full of people pile into Jason's yard)  
Troy: Scratch that.  
Gabi: hahaahaha.  
(Jason opens the door. Jason & Chad brin the keg in the living room &  
set it on the coffee table. Troy turns the radio on to a rap station &  
turns the volume all the way up. Tons of people pile into the living room & start dancing and drinking. Some people brought their own kegs)  
Ryan: (thinking) Man I hate this place. "Hey Kels I'm going to sit outside"  
Kelsi: Ok. Are you feeling ok?  
Ryan: Yea I'm fine. (He heads through the front door and sits on the steps. He looks around at all the cars, he sees Sharpay coming out of the truck puling at Zeke)  
Sharpay: C'mon Lets dance Z. (Pulls him to the front door) Hey Ry.  
Ryan: isarcastically/i hey.  
(Sharpay pulls Zeke towards the dance floor & starts igrinding/i on him)  
Zeke: Man! I never thought you could dance like this. grins

On the other side of the room, Gabi is sitting on the couch with Troy,  
Gabi is lying on his stmoach.  
Troy: I really like you Gabi. (He grabs her hand)  
Gabi: I like you too.  
(This is the moment)  
Troy: Thinking KISS HER KISS HER! (Troy gets the courage to do it. He brushes Gabi's hair off her face, bends over & kisses her. It was a sensual kiss that lasted about 8 seconds. He brings his head up & the both of them with huge smiles. Gabi gets up & touches his face & kisses him. Heavy kisses.)

Jason calls over Zeke, Troy, & Chad over to his bedroom. So they all go to his room, upstairs.  
Troy: Ill be right back, Jason needs me.  
Zeke: Hold on baby Jase is calling me.  
Sharpay: No no don't go.  
Zeke: ill be right back.  
(They all go upstairs)  
Troy: What's up? Can you make this quick? Gabi's waiting.  
Zeke: Yea Sharpay too.  
Jason: Alright guys. Have you ever heard oh GHB?  
Chad: What like roofies?  
Jason: Yea.  
Troy: What about them?  
(Jason opens his sock drawer & pulls out a little box. He opens the box & pours out the pills onto his computer desk. About 15 pills come out)  
Zeke: Is that it?  
Jason: No shit bro. If you want to get fucked up, take one of these. Or give it to your girl.  
Troy: WDH. No way where'd you get those?  
Jason: My cousin hooked me up.  
Troy: I gues ill take one. It wouldn't hurt.  
(A pops a pill in his mouth & chugs some water with it)  
Zeke: hmmm gimme a couple of those.  
(Jason hands him 4 pills & Zeke leaves. He goes to the kitchen & crushes a pill. Then he pours the powder into a cup of coke. Back in the room Troy is already stumbly so Jason walks him down the stairs)  
Jason: Put the pills back will ya Chad?  
Chad: Uh yea I got it.  
(He goes to the desk & put the pills back. But he takes 2. Chad too goes to the kitchen & crushes up a pill & puts it in a cup of coke. Then he takes one himself.)

Zeke going back to the dance floor hands the drink to Sharpay.  
Sharpay: (She snatched the cup from Zeke & drinks) MMM I was so thirsty.  
Zeke: I'd love to drink some of you.  
Sharpay: Huh? Well drink this. (She hands him the cup and he drinks &  
they continue dancing)

Chad goes outside seeing that Ryan was all alone. Ryan looks back as Chad opens the door. He gets up.  
Chad: No wait! Stay.  
(Ryan sits back down. So does Chad)  
Chad: Want a drink?  
Ryan: Sure (Chad hands ryan the cup & he drinks it)  
Chad: thinking that-a-boy, drink up.  
Ryan: Thank. You didn't have to bring me one though.  
Chad: Its my pleasure. You want to go for a walk?  
Ryan: Ummm sure?  
(They get up & walk around the house to the backyard)  
Chad: Well Ry. I'm sorry for always ragging on you all the time.  
Ryan: Nah don't wory about it.  
Chad: I guess what they say is true:  
Ryan: What?  
Chad: "It takes one to know one"  
Ryan: Wait ru saying your.  
Chad: Yea I'm gay & I really like you.  
(Chad grads Ryan's hand)  
Ryan: stares at him shocked.  
Chad: Are you ok?  
Ryan passes out in the backyard. (From the roofies)  
Chad: Ry? Ryan?

* * *

Wacha think? huh? Pretty good huh? I'll post Ch3 as soon as i get a couple reviews. Ch3 is extremely gritty. So stay tuned! 


	3. That's not rape, its love

**A/N:** Wait scratch that. I'll just post it! It's a very _gritty_. It's an extreme rape scene. Very detailed. If you don't care to read it then don't . I just hope you guys like it!

* * *

Chapter 3: That's not rape, its love.  
Chad: Ryan? Are you okay buddy?  
(Chad is freaking out that Ryan is unconcious on the grass. The roofies finally kick in Chad)  
Chad: thinking hmmmm maybe I can have fun with "this"  
(Chad picks up Ryan puts his arm around his neck & carries him to the pool house. It was a really nice pool house. Big seating area, huge king size bed, 36 inch TV, the works. Chad opens the door, enters then closes the door behind him, locks it. He puts Ryan on the bed & lays down beside him. Chad has a creepy grin on his face. He starts kissing Ryan's neck, then moves up to his pink fleshy lips. He kisses them. Never has a kiss felt so nice to Chad. He then unbuttons Ryans sparkly red shirt &  
rubs his stomach & silky smooth chest. His hand then moves lower. He tucks it under Ryan's belt & pants, feels around. Chad unbuckles his belt, unzips his pants, & pulls them off. islurring "Nice he's a briefs guy." Chad pulls them off leaving an unconcious Ryan naked on the bed. Chad is completely rock hard. He lifts his jersey above his head &  
pulls it off. Along with his basketball shorts. Now both of them completely naked. Chad lifts Ryan's legs & prepares to enter him. "This will only hurt a bit" laughs. He thrusts into him 1st really slow.  
"Ugh you are a virgin ass arn't cha?" About 12 thrusts, Chad in his little oblivion hears a grunt. "Chad?! WTF ARE YOU DOING?!" a panicky (sp) Ryan screams. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Ryan tries to back away from the naked Chad, he grabs Ryan's little legs & brings him closer to him. "Come here bitch." Ryan replies "No! Stop! It hurts"  
"Shut up & take it like a man" Chad yells, then he slaps Ryan across the face. "It's not like your not enjoying this anyways." Ryan starts to cry because of all the pain. "I'm not!" Ryan gasps. "Oh yea? Is that why you've got a woody?" He continues thrusting until he is about done.  
About 4 minutes later, he pulls out & explodes. As soon as Chad exited Ryan grabs his clothes & runs out. "I love you Ryan!" Chad screams. He falls on the bed. Lying there, he is exausted. He then falls asleep.

Ryan puting on his clothes trips on a decoration rock placed near a lawn chair. "Fuck!" He gets back up & runs towards the main house enters the living room through the the backyard sliding door. His mouth drops when he sees the sight. About 14 girls are passed out on the floor & couches.  
Most of them are innocent makeout victims of the horny boys of East High. He enters, everyone is messed up either from the drugs or the beer. He spots a passed out Sharpay & Zeke on the couch ... with his half erect penis in her hand. "Sharpay!" He taps her shoulder & head to wake her up. No use. He grabs her arm & pulls her up dragging her to the front yard. He sees a sober Jason driving Troy's pickup truck. He waves to him. "Can you give us a ride?" Jason yells from the truck "sure"  
Ryan wraps Sharpay's arm around his neck & puts her in the back seat along with a passed out Gabi & Troy. Not one word is spoken in the car ride home. Ryan was still furious that he was raped by a "straight" guy.  
"Alright here's your stop." Jason says. "Thanks" Ryan says giving him a sour face. He opens the back seat & puts Sharpay around his neck then carries her up the driveway mumbling to himself "All in this together?  
My ass. Chad Danforth is a fucking pig. I hate all jocks"

* * *

Short chapter i know, but it's quality vs. quantity to me. I already have ch4 writtin (slightly boring one) but chapter 5 will be good.


End file.
